


Under a Burning Sun

by rhapsodyinindigo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Texas AU, gmw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinindigo/pseuds/rhapsodyinindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they all grew up in Texas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit the Road

The Clutterbuckets moved to Austin Texas in the 60’s when May Clutterbucket met Merlin Scoggins in a smokey New York cafe. After leaving her guitar in said cafe, Meriln found her wandering New York’s streets, wrapped in a heavy winter coat, her blonde hair gently falling over her shoulders. She had a sort of wonder in her eyes, but a sort of sadness too. He asked her where she was headed, and she said she thought she might stay just where she was, where she had always been. He offered her a future, a possibility to go somewhere new, feel the real peace of the sixties. She took the money she had saved up to head to Austin, bought a little house and some land near Merlin’s place. 

The two found love, raised their children as neighbors and grew old next door to each other. Years past and the Clutterbuckets stayed in the same little house, a Scoggins daughter married a Friar boy from down the way and two new families moved in. 

The Matthew’s moved to Austin Texas when Topanga insisted the two pursue a career in agriculture, she thought she could help the world by putting good stuff in it. She grew organic vegetables and raised animals in an ethical way. Her husband decided to teach at the local high school. They raised two children in the hot Texas sun.

The Minkuses did nearly the opposite, moving to Austin to run an oil company, using their scientific advancements to drill harder, faster. They raised a young man, destined to take over the oil fortune. 

Maya and Riley became fast friends the moment Maya stepped foot in their barn at the age of six. She was in love with their horses, and Riley always let her have a turn riding. The five of them spent many nights together around campfires, wrapped in flannels to keep warm. They told stories and jokes and sang songs with Maya always on guitar. Their life was status quo, working in fields or in diners, hanging out at night, going to school until one day. 

One night the Friar boy pulled up to the Clutterbucket household in a slightly beat up blue pick up truck and threw a rock at the window he knew to be Maya’s. The blonde beauty appears in the window behind old lace curtains. 

“What do you want?” she asks as she slides up the window.  
“Wanna do on a road trip?” He chuckles, leaning against his truck.  
“How long?”  
“The weekend.”  
“What’s the catch?”  
“No catch, Clutterbucket. We’re going into our senior year and I thought you and I should have some quality time” he smirks, she smiles back.  
“Alrighty, jus give me a sec” she responds, shutting her window and stuffing clothes into a backpack, quickly grabbing the basic stuff she needs. She exits the small house only moments later, tossing her bag into the truck bed as she slips into the passenger seat. “Where we headed, cowboy?” she asks  
“Where yah wanna go, darlin’?” he asks as he starts the truck up and peels out of the driveway and onto the dirt road. As he rounded the corner onto the main road, Maya really looked at him for the first time since she got in the truck. She noticed his bruised knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel. “What happened?” he glances down at his bloodied up knuckles and shrugs.  
“Another day, another fight, sweetheart what can I say?” he chuckles  
“Who was talking’ trash this time?”  
“Don’t matter.”  
“Don’t it?”  
“It don’t matter who is talkin’, just who I’m protecting”  
“Well then, who were you protecting?”  
“You.” he answers, her eyes grow wide.  
“I don’t need that, sundance, and you know it”  
“Whatever you say.”  
“Thank you”  
“Not a problem” He smiles, eyes still trained on the road “Detour?” he asks, noting the slightly battered sign on the side of the road. They had been to this local place often, the owners had let them sneak a beer or two as long as they didn’t get too rowdy.  
“Always” She answers as he is already pulling in to the dusty gravel lot. As he shifts into park Maya’s boot heels hit the rocks. He wraps an arm around her and they enter in perfect unison. 

The two stand at a tall table, leaning on their elbows, a bottle in hand.  
“So, you never told me who was talking’ trash.”  
“Why do you need to know?”  
“I just wanna know, alright, I think its fair. If people were saying things about me I ought to know who is saying it and what IT is.”  
“Fine, it was just some of the hick guys from school. They were sayin’ you were white trash, as if they don’t ride their quads to school. As if they don’t have the god damn confederate flag on their beat up hats. As if they haven’t kissed their sisters at a bonfire.”  
“So you….”  
“I hit them, alright. I’m sorry, is that not what you wanted?”  
“You don’t need to protect my reputation. I can do it on my own.”  
“Hey, shortstack, not every battle has to be yours.”  
She chugs the rest of her beer and slams it down on the table. He sighs, reaching out a hand to touch her arm and she leans into him slightly, mouthing “Thank you” and resting her forehead on his shoulder. A calloused hand of his reaches up and gently strokes her hair. 

The two leave right before the dinner rush, pulling out of the parking lot just in time to hit the road before they would no longer be able to. They drive on the Texas back roads until sunset, then drive some more. Maya kicks back, putting her feet up on the dashboard. The warm, dark glow of the south stays in a haze all around them. They pull up to the driveway of a shaky old motel and Lucas gets out, his door slamming behind him. They saunter up to the counter, laying down allowance money in front of the old lady at the check in who probably thinks they’re just here to get their kicks, she hands them their keys with a knowing smirk and Maya takes them from her, thanking her as they head to room B4. 

Their heads crash on the pillows as they fall back next to each other, hands tangled together. Maya stares up at the white popcorn ceiling, the feeling of the scratchy comforter reminiscent of the time when her grandmother ran her house. She sighs, looking over at the boy next to her, noting his chiseled jaw and his gentle smile. The hand she isn’t holding is behind his head, creating tension in his arm. She runs her thumb over the fresh callouses on his knuckles and he chuckles at her touch.  
“Still fixated darlin’?” he teases, looking over at her with a loving smile playing on his lips.  
“I just…. I can’t believe you’d do that for me.”  
“I’d do anything for you, Maya” he answers.  
She thinks she’s speechless but the words come pouring from her mouth before she can stop them, the words she had thought many times before but never dared said.  
“I love you, Lucas”  
“Did you just use my real name?”  
“That’s how much I love you.” she jokes  
“Well I love you too.” he smiles, leaning in to kiss her. Her lips meet his and she smiles into the kiss.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She finally understood, this is what she needed to be happy."

Maya had been in love with her best friend since they were seven years old and she first held her hand. She knew she was in love when they were twelve and Riley pushed a strand of hair out of her face, her fingers brushing against Maya’s forehead and then trailing down her cheek sent shivers down her spine. Had she been braver, she would have kissed her in that moment. 

After Maya and Lucas returned from their small road trip, Maya rushed to Riley’s house to tell her all about it. Everything from the I love you’s. She couldn’t help but notice the slight tinge of jealousy in Riley’s eyes, she assumed it was for Lucas. In their freshman year, the two had a triangle, and Lucas dated the two on and off. The only steady part of their life was each other. Maya placed a hand on Riley’s knee. 

“Riles, we’ve talked about this, if you want me to stop seeing Lucas I will. You come first, always.” she smiles tenderly, slightly afraid to meet her best friend’s eyes. Riley sighs, shaking her head. 

“I just wish there was a way for us ALL to be happy, not just two at a time” she smiles and Maya can feel her heart shatter. She dares to look up at Riley’s eyes, brimming with tears. She’s suddenly brave, she leans slightly up and her lips meet Riley’s. She’s half expecting her to pull back, but Riley’s hand holds her cheek and it feels so pure. It’s different from kissing Lucas, softer, less stubbly. She can’t decide which one she likes more. She feels a hot tear hit her cheek and pulls away, stammering an “I’m sorry” and shaking her head. Riley laughs. 

“I always wished you would do that” Riley confesses, a blush rising to her cherubic cheeks. The girls giggle, and shake their heads at the silliness of it all. “Why have we never done that before?” she asks in earnest. 

“I never thought you would have wanted it. Wanted me” she answers. Riley furrows her brows, looking absolutely confused. 

“How could anyone ever, not want you?” She asks, tears welling up again. 

“Oh honey, I just assumed you didn’t like girls at all.” Maya smiles, reaching out to brush back Riley’s chestnut hair. “I’ve always known you loved me, now I know how” Riley broke into a smile before her lips collided with Maya’s again. She quickly recoiled 

“But, what about Lucas?” She asks, concerned again. 

“Wild idea, but why not date him? You and I, together. After all, its always you and I.” 

“I do love both of you…. but are we even allowed to do that?” 

“We’re allowed to do whatever we want darlin’.” she chuckles, pulling Riley in for one more quick kiss before telling her goodnight and leaving out her window. She walks the gravel path, happier than she ever thought she could be, kicking up dust. 

She returns to her small bedroom and as she sits on her quilt covered bed to take off her boots, her phone buzzes. She looks down to see a text, addressed to both her and Lucas from Riley. 

“You are my extraordinary relationship.” 

XXXXXX

The three met at the end of the road that connected their houses the next morning. The sun was just barely rising as the three found themselves face to face to face. Maya and Riley both had goofy smiles on their face, confusing Lucas more than he had been since their triangle had blossomed. 

“What exactly does all of this mean?” he asks, fidgeting nervously as he looked at the girls. 

“You love both of us, and we love you, and we love each other” Maya begins, talking a little too fast.  
“So why torture ourselves?” Riley adds. Lucas smiles, nodding softly. 

“I see no reason to say no to either of you, ever. I guess this applies” he chuckles, glancing down at his boots and placing his hands in his pockets. “But what do we do from here?” 

“What we should’ve been doing all along, spending time, just the three of us” Maya laughs. 

“Who’s up for a horseback ride?” Riley offers, the other two agree to her plan and like that, they’re off on their first ever date. The girls make their way to the Matthews’ barn, agreeing to meet Lucas back at the trail when they go and get their horses. After saddling up, Maya and Riley expertly swing their legs over Violet and Buttercup respectively, their chosen horses since their youth. Violet being a deep colored arabian and Buttercup a caramel Palamino. They lead their horses to the trail where Lucas is waiting atop of Toby, a beautiful clydesdale. 

“No need to show off Ranger Rick. Oh look at me, I can get on the big horses!!” Maya mocks, starting off on the trail before the other two can set the pace for her. Maya loved leading trail rides, and she loved going a little faster than most people took trails. The other two follow close behind her. They tell jokes and laugh the whole time. Lucas is focused on the way Maya’s hair looks falling down her back in the loose braid, while listening to her and Riley’s inside jokes about the trail they’ve taken together a thousand times at least. He meets Maya’s eyes at one point when she turns around and playfully winks at her while tipping his hat, sending her into a fit of laughter. 

“I know we all grew up here, but how do you manage to be somehow more Texas than the rest of us?” She asks. 

“It’s in my blood, lil’ miss” he teases back. 

“I find it utterly charming!” Riley chimes. 

“Oh I know you do darlin’.” Lucas replies, throwing in a little extra drawl just for her. 

XXXXXXX

They can’t bare to part even after their long trail ride, so they do what you do when you just want to look at each other’s faces for a little longer. They sit in the Friar’s backyard, cuddled up around a campfire. Maya’s legs are draped over Lucas’s on his right side and Riley rests her head on his shoulder on his left. He has his arms lovingly wrapped around both of them, pulling them as close as he possibly can. A red wool blanket wraps around all three of their shoulders, keeping them warm against the night’s cold. Maya presses a kiss to Lucas’s cheek gently and he squeezes her in response. Riley leans in, her lips touching to Maya’s forehead, causing her to utter a sleepy giggle. 

In this moment, Maya lets herself relax into Lucas’s arms and Riley’s kind gaze. She finally feels less torn. Although she could never put her distraught feeling into words anytime she spent time with just Lucas, or just Riley. She finally, finally understands that this was what she needed to be happy.


End file.
